The Wrong DN Angel Script
by darkangel8997
Summary: What would happen if the DN Angel cast used the wrong script and then the cast from Fullmetal Alchemist showed up?
1. Chapter 1

The Wrong DN Angel Script

**Me: I don't own anything.**

Dark: What's this story about?

**Me: You'll see.**

Daiskue: I have a bad feeling about this.

**Me: Okay so let's get this show on the road shall we? Places everyone and let's begin!**

Dark: Daiskue change into me! I want to...

**Me: Cut! Dark that line was all wrong. It was supposed to be "I got it: the Gem of Sumata." Where did you get that line from anyway?**

Dark: The script.

**Me: Let me see the script.**

Dark: Here you go(hands me the script)

**Me: Danggit they sent you guys the wrong script. This is the random script that I created for fun. I'm gonna fire them. Ugh. Oh well we're all here so let's just act this one out.**

Everyone: Whatever

**Me: Okay Dark act out that first line again.**

Dark: (whiney voice) Daiskue please change into me.

Daiskue: No Dark. I'm going on a date with Riku.

Dark: But I...Wait WHAT?

Riku: Oh you have got to be kidding me.

**Me: Nope. This is my script so we're doing this my way. We're not changing anything.**

Dark: Can't we change it a little bit?

Daiskue: I have no problem with the script. In fact I like it. (Gets glares from Dark and Riku and gulps.)

Riku: Please change it. I don't want to be stuck with that pervert.

Dark: PERVERT!

Riku: Yeah. You're the one who kissed me without permission!

Dark: I only did it to shut you up!

Riku: Exactly that's why you're a..

**Me: Guys! Shut up right now! We are not changing the script. Now say the line again and put some more feeling into it. You're begging Daiskue to let you go on a date with your love.**

Dark: But I love her. Please let me take over and go on this date.

Daiskue: No.(walks up to Riku's door and knocks. Door opens and Risa stands in the doorway)

Risa: Hey Daiskue.

Daiskue: Hey Risa.

Risa: RIKU DAISKUE IS HERE!

Riku: (comes out of a room on the second floor) Geez Risa did you have to yell? (walks down the stairs and to the doorway)

Daiskue: Hey Riku.

Riku: Hey Daiskue.

Daiskue: Are you ready to go?

Riku: Yeah come on.

Risa: Have fun.

Daiskue: Bye Risa.

Risa: Bye.

Riku: So where are we going?(holds Daiskue's hand)

Dark: I officially hate you Daiskue.

Daiskue: (ignores Dark) I thought we would go to the park.

Riku: Okay.

Dark: Daiskue I swear I will kill you...Okay I can't do this.

**Me: You will or else.(glares at Dark)**

Dark: (gulps) Fine. Daiskue I swear I will kill you while you're asleep.

Daiskue(in his mind) Oh shut up.

Riku: (shivers)

Daiskue: Do you want to go somewhere where it's warm?

Riku: No. The park is fine.

Dark: Daiskue please. What if Krad shows up?

Daiskue: (in his mind) If that happens then I'll change into you but for now shut up!

Dark: Fine.

Riku: Daiskue are you alright?

Daiskue: Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Come on let's go sit down.(Leads Riku to a bench and sits down.)

Riku: (shivers again)

Daiskue: (wraps arm around Rike and pulls her close to him) Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?

Riku: Yeah I'm fine(lays head on Daiskue's shoulder)

Dark: (clenches fist) Just wait till we get home. I'll have Koskue separate us and I will kill you.

Daiskue: (in his mind) I never knew you were the jealous type.

Riku: It's so pretty. (looks out over the ocean)

Daiskue: Yeah it is.(turns Riku's head to face him and puts one hand under her chin. Lifts her face up and kisses her gently.)

Dark: WHY YOU LITTLE! NOW I'M REALLY GONNA MURDER YOU!)

Daiskue: It's getting colder. I think we better head home.(stands up then helps Riku up)

Riku: You're right.(holds Daiskue's hand and walks close to him.)

(10 minutes later)

Daiskue: Well here we are.

Riku: I had a great time tonight.

Daiskue: I did too.(removes his hand from hers and cups her cheek. Leans down and gently kisses her on the lips again)

Dark: DAISKUE!)

Daiskue: Goodnight Riku.

Riku: Goodnight Daiskue.

Daiskue: (waves and walks off)

**Me: Now was that part so hard? Dark the lovey dovey part between you and Risa is done. You get to beat Daiskue up in this next part Dark. Does that make up for me making you love Riku?**

Daiskue: WHAT?

Dark: I guess.

Daiskue: I'm scared.

**Me: Oh shut up. I'm not changing the script. This a love/humor play.**

Daiskue: Fine.

**Me: Okay let's begin then.**

Daiskue: (walks into the house) I'm home.

Koskue: How was your date?

Daiskue: Good.(suddenly begins to change into finishes and Dark is now standing in Daiskue's place)

Dark: Koskue can you separate Daiskue and me?(Dark grins evilly)

Koskue: Why?

Dark: Because I need to show Daiskue something but he has to be in person to see it.

Koskue: If you're gonna beat him up do it outside. Emiko isn't here but when she gets back I don't want her to see any blood on the floor.

Dark: Whatever.

Koskue: (picks up the rutile and points it at Dark. The rutile begins to glow and Daiskue is suddenly standing beside Dark) Good luck Daiskue.

Dark: I'm giving you 5 seconds to run away. 5..4

Daiskue: (runs out of the room towards the backyard) Dad I hate you!

Dark: 3..2..1(chases after Daiskue.)

Daiskue: Please don't beat me up Dark. Please don't OWWW.

Dark: You know I keep my promises

**Me: I'm not going to go into details about the fight but let's say the next morning Daiskue wakes up covered in bruises.**

Dark: (grinning like a cheshire cat) I warned you last night.

Daiskue: Shut up.(walks downstairs and into the living room)

Emiko: (Turns around to look at Daiskue and her eyes widen. She hurrys over to Daiskue) Daiskue what happened to you!

Daiskue: (faces his dad) I hate you.

Koskue: Sorry Daiskue but I had to. You would've gotten beat up anyway. Dark could've taken over while you were asleep. So I was sorta doing you a favor. Now sit down and eat.(points to table)

Emiko: Dark beat you up! Dark I know you can hear me! You're grounded for 2 weeks. That means no transforming and no thieving!

Dark: Danggit.

Daiskue: (in his head)Haha.

Dark: Shut up.

Emiko: Go sit down at the table and I'll get you your breakfast.

Daiskue: (walks over to the table and sits down. Emiko brings his breakfast over to him and begins to eat) How am I gonna explain this to everyone at school?

Daiki: (looks up from newspaper) Say you fell down the stairs. They'll believe that with how clumsy you are.

Daiskue: Why me?

**Me: Cut!**

Dark: What now?

**Me: Uh you're done you idiot. Look at the script.**

Dark: (looks down at script) Oh.

**Me: (slaps forehead with hand) Okay now that we're done everyone can go home. Be here tomorrow and we'll act out the right script. Now I have to go fire a couple of people. SAEHARA YOU'RE FIRED! YOU TOO KRAD! **

Dark: Haha Krad got fired.

**Me: I'd shut up if I were you.**

Riku: Whatever I'm going home. Come on Risa.(grabs Risa'a hand)

Risa: But I wanna stay with Dark.(fights against Riku's grip)

Dark: Um I have to go help Jamison.(looks at me with pleading eyes)

**Me: Yeah he has to help me move some props around.**

Risa: Oh well I'll see you tomorrow Dark.(walks out with Riku)

Daiskue: Wait I'll go with you!(runs after Riku and Risa)

**Me: You owe me one.**

Dark: Thanks.

**Me: (I get ready to walk away but Dark grabs my wrist) What are you...?**

Dark: (cups my face and kisses me. He breaks the kiss and looks to the left.)

**Me: ( I stand there for a second then I regain my composure)**

Dark: (begins to shake)

**Me: What's wrong?**

Dark: The fan girls are coming.

**Me: You have to get out of here but you have to take me with you.**

Dark: (Looks at me) Why?

**Me: I'm pretty sure they saw us kiss.**

Dark: You're right.(picks me up by my waist. Suddenly the ground begins to shake and a army of fan girls come into view)

Fan girl: There's Dark! Let's get him!

Dark: Hold on!(flys into the air just as the fan girls close in)

**Me: Thank God.(I wipe my forehead)**

Dark: How did they find out where I was?

(Goes to Riku, Daiskue, and Risa)

Riku: (grins evilly) Haha. I knew those fan girls would go crazy if I told them where Dark was.

Risa: You're cruel.

Riku: (Shrugs shoulders) Eh. Now let's go inside. It's cold.(heads towards the door)

Daiskue: Okay. I hope Dark likes the fan girl army. It's what he gets for going through with the script and beating me up.(follows Riku inside)

Risa: You guys are too cruel to Dark.

Riku and Daiskue: (shrugs shoulders) Eh.

Risa: Ugh!(follows Riku and Daiskue inside)

Okay this was my first fanfiction so it's not the best. Sorry to those who like Satoshi I just couldn't find a place to put him in. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION!


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

**Me: Okay so does everybody have the right script?**

Everybody: Yes

**Me: Good. Now let's begin. Action!**

Dark: Finally I have it. The Gem of Sumata!

Daisuke: Great now can we go home?

Dark: (rolls eyes) But what would be the fun of that?(flys away into the night)

Daisuke: Ugh sometimes I truly despise you.

Dark: Yeah well...

Krad:(appears in front of Dark)Hello Dark!

**Me: CUT! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE KRAD?**

Krad: That Saehara kid told me to come. He handed me this script and said you needed me for filming.

**Me: Let me see the script.**

Krad: Here(hands me the script)

**Me: How in the world do these people keep getting ahold of the scripts I made for fun? **

Dark: Ugh can we just get on with the filming? Normally you would have us keep filming.

**Me: Fine! Oh and just to let you know you get your butt beaten by Krad.(laughs)**

Dark: WHAT? Okay never mind. Let's just go home.

**Me: Nope too late.**

Krad: Haha(sticks tongue out at Dark)

Dark: I'm going to kill you!

**Me: I don't care. Okay everybody you can go on home. This is only between Dark and Krad.**

Riku: Fine by me. I didn't even want to be here today.(turns and walks away)

Daisuke: I'll come with you.(runs after Riku)

Risa: Bye guys.(runs after Daisuke and Riku)

Koskue and Emiko: Bye(leave as well)

**Me: Okay guys let's get started. Action!**

Krad: Today's the day I'll take you down Dark!

Dark: Hah. Yeah right.(flys towards Krad)

Krad:(dodges Dark and hits him in the back with a fish)

Dark: WHAT THE FREAK? A FISH? REALLY?

**Me: Look I was half asleep when I wrote this script so deal with it! **

Dark: Fine.(mumbles something under breath)

**Me: What did you say?**

Dark: Nothing.

**Me: That's what I thought. Action!**

Dark: You won't get away with that Krad!(pulls out a sword and cuts the fish in half)

Krad: NOOO! You killed my fish! You killed Bob!

Dark: Haha.

Krad: You heartless murderer! I'll kill you!(flys towards Dark and punches him)

Dark:(blocks punch and hits Krad in the stomach)

Krad: That's it!(pulls out a baseball bat and starts hitting Dark)

**Me: I'm not going into detail about this fight. It's too gruesome. Let's just say that Dark gets the crap beaten out of him.**

Dark: Krad you're so evil! I'm going home!(flys home crying)

Krad: I told you I would kill you for killing Bob. Haha.

With Dark

Dark: That idiot was truly in love with a fish? How pathetic.(lands on his doorstep and walks inside his house) Good everyone's asleep.(walks up the stairs to his room and goes to his bathroom. Gets a washcloth and begins cleaning his wounds.) Ow. Geez I hate alcohol.(puts the alcohol bottle away then goes to bed.)

With Krad

Krad:(sits down on a bench)Bob you were the best friend I ever had. I will never forget you. No one will be able to replace you.(a bird lands in his lap) Well hello there.(the bird lays down on his lap and goes to sleep) I'm going to call you George. Let's be friends forever George.(gets up and walks away with George in his arms)

**Me: Cut! That's it for today. Go on home.**

Krad: I seriously cried over the death of a fish?

Dark: Gay!(points at Krad and laughs)

Krad: Shut up! You're the one who got beaten up by me then flew away crying! Haha!

**Me: Boys stop arguing and go home!**

Dark: Fine. At least no one will see this.

**Me: Ummm. Yeah about that. We were filming live so everybody who was watching saw that.**

Dark and Krad: WHAT?

**Me: Yeah. I'm going to start running now.(take off for my car)**

Dark and Krad: Get her!(chase after me)

**Yeah I know this chapter was a piece of crap but oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three

**Me: Okay everybody get into places.**

Dark: Finally they gave us the right script and all the right actors are here.

**Me: Oh actually we're going to do another fun script.(hands out the new script)**

Everybody: WHAT?

**Me: I'm the director so deal with it!**

Everybody: Fine.

**Me: Okay places people!(everybody moves into their places) Action!**

Dark: Hey Daisuke I'm bored.

Daisuke:(annoyed voice)Oh get over it!

Dark:(whiney voice)Daisuke have your dad separate us. Please.

Daisuke: No!

Dark: Please.

Daisuke: No!

Dark: Fine. I'll just keep bugging you until you do. Please please please please please.

Daiskue: Fine!(walks down the stairs and finds his dad)

Koskue: Hey Daisuke what's up? You look annoyed.

Daisuke: I'm am. Dark won't shut up until he's separated from me. Can you please separate us?

Koskue: Sure.(picks up the rutile and points it at Daisuke. Rutile begins to glow and suddenly Dark appears beside Daisuke)

Dark: Finally!

Daisuke: Are you happy now?

Dark: Yes. Thank you.

(Suddenly there is a knock on the door)

Daisuke: I'll get it.(walks over to the door and opens it to find Riku and Risa standing at the door with plastic bags in their hands)

Riku: Hey Niwa.

Daisuke: Hey girls. Come on in.(steps out of the way to let the girls in. The girls walk in and Daisuke follows them) What brings you here?

Risa: We got bored so we decided to come over.

Dark: What's in the plastic bags?

Riku: Oh it's a surprise. Come on. Let's go upstairs.

Daisuke: Why?

Risa: Because you won't find out what's in the bag if you don't come upstairs.(Dark and Daisuke look at each other then back at the girls)

Daisuke:(exasperated voice) Fine.( they walk up the stairs and into Daisuke's room. They enter the room and sit down on the couch or the bed)

Dark: Okay so what's the surprise?

Risa: We can't show you out here. We need to go to the bathroom.

Daisuke: What? Why the bathroom?

Riku: Because but we need you one by one. So Dark you're first.(grabs Dark and pulls him into the bathroom and closes the door behind her)

Daisuke: What's this all about?

Risa: You'll see

With Riku and Dark

Dark: Okay so what's the surprise.

Riku. You'll see in a little bit. Now sit down in the bathtub and close your eyes)

Dark: No!

Riku: Yes!(glares at Dark)

Dark: Fine.(sits down in the bathtub and closes his eyes.)

Riku: No turn around so your head is under the faucet.

Dark: I know I'm going to regret this but if I don't listen to you I'll get my butt kicked.(turns around so that his head is infront of the faucet)

Riku: Now put your head under the faucet.

Dark: Fine.(puts head under the faucet)

Riku: Okay. Here goes.(turns the faucet on and begins to wash Dark's hair.) Okay now time for the surprise. Just hold still.

Dark: Can I open my eyes now?

Riku: No.(digs through the bag and pulls out a box. Opens the box and pulls out a tube of hair coloring. Squeezes some onto Dark's hair then scrubs it into his hair. Puts some more in his hair and scrubs it in.)

Dark: What are you doing to my hair?

Riku: Nothing.(finishes off the bottle.) Okay now sit up.

Dark: Fine.(sits up)

Riku: Good.(snickers)

Dark: What?

Riku: Oh nothing.(puts a towel over Dark's hair and dries his hair then helps him out of the bathtub. Guides him over to the mirror.) Okay you can open your eyes now.

Dark: Finally.(opens eyes and looks in the mirror) CUT!

**Me: Only I can call cut you idiot!**

Dark: I am not going through with this!

**Me: Too late. You're hair color has already been changed.(snickers coming from everyone)**

Dark: I hate you!

**Me: Get over it.! Now action!**

Dark: What in the world did you do to my hair?(hair color has been changed from purple to hot pink)

Riku: Now it's Daisuke's turn. Stay in here long enough for us to pull him in here and lock the door.

Dark: Fine.

Riku:Thank you.(walks to bathroom door and opens it) Okay bring Daisuke in here.

Risa: Okay. Come on Daisuke.(grabs Daisuke's wrist and pulls him into the bathroom)

Daisuke: What's the big HOLY COW! CUT!

**Me: How many times must I tell you guys you cannot call cut? Only I can call cut!**

Daisuke: I am not going through with this!

**Me: Oh yes you are!**

Daisuke: No I'm not!

**Me: Yes you are.(glares at Daisuke)**

Daisuke:(gulps)Fine!

**Me: Action!**

Daisuke: Dark what happened to your hair?

Dark: The same thing that's about to happen to yours.(snickers then runs out of the bathroom)

Daisuke: No! Dark help me!

Dark: Sorry Daisuke but if I had to go through with it you do too.(closes the door behind him then holds it shut till he hears the lock turn. Turns and goes and sits on the bed. Pulls on a strand of his now pink hair) I wonder how long it will take to get this stuff out?

30 minutes later

Daisuke: AHHHH!

Dark: They must have just shown him his hair color. I wonder what color of hair they gave him?

Daisuke:(walks out of the bathroom with Riku and Risa behind him. His hair color is light blue)

Dark:(nearly dies of laughter) Haha! Daisuke you look like Satoshi with spiky hair! Haha!

Daisuke:(annoyed voice) At least I don't have hot pink hair!

Dark: Hey shut up!

(Suddenly Krad walks in)

Krad: Haha! What happened to your hair you guys?

Dark and Daisuke: Shut up!

Dark:(suddenly gets idea. Walks over to Riku and whispers in her ear)

Riku: Haha! Good idea.(whispers in Risa's ear)

Risa:(smiles) That is a good idea. Hey Krad come with us.(Riku and Risa grab his wrist and pull him towards the bathroom)

Krad:(struggles against their grips. Whiney voice) No I don't wanna go with you! NO!

Riku: Come on you baby.

Krad: CUT!

**Me: PEOPLE GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY CUT!**

Krad: I am not going through the torture Dark and Daisuke went through!

**Me: Oh yes you are! Don't worry it gets better.(snicker)**

Krad:What?

**Me: Nothing. Action!**

Riku and Risa:(drag Krad into the bathroom and closes and locks the door.)

Daisuke: Let me guess your idea was that they dye his hair.

Dark: Yup. I wonder what color they'll dye it.

45 minutes later

Krad:(walks out with orange hair)

Daisuke:(falls off the bed laughing)

Dark:(doubles over with laughter) Krad you look rediculous.

Dark and Diaskue:(finally stop laughing and Daisuke gets up off the floor and sits back down on the bed)

Krad: Shut up Dark!

Riku: Now we need to do Satoshi's hair.

Dark: Go downstairs and get the rutile from Koskue.

Risa: Okay.(walks down the stairs)

Krad: What color are you doing Satoshi's hair?

Riku: You'll see.(smiles an evil smile)

Risa:(walks back into the room)

Dark: Okay give me the rutile.

Risa: Here you go.(hands Dark the rutile)

Riku: Risa get ready to grab him.(walks over to where Satoshi will appear and gets ready to grab him)

Risa: Right.(gets on the other side of Krad)

Dark: Okay here goes.(points rutile at Krad. Rutile begins to glow and suddenly Satoshi appears.

Riku: Now!(grabs Satoshi's right arm and Risa grabs his left arm)

Satoshi: What's going on?

Riku: Just come with us.(drags him to the bathroom and closes and locks the door again)

20 miutes later

(Bathroom door opens and Satoshi walks out followed by Riku and Risa. His hair is now electric yellow)

Krad, Dark, and Daiskue:(fall off the couch or the bed and begin rolling on the floor laughing)

Dark: Satoshi you look like a lemon!

Satoshi: Shut up Dark! You look like one of those hot pink colored feather dusters!

Krad and Daisuke:(laugh even more)

Koskue:(walks into the room) What are you guys..What in the world happened to your hair?

Dark: Blame them.(points at Riku and Risa)

Riku and Risa:(smile an mischevious grin then look at each other with a look of pure evil then hurry over to Koskue and drag him into the bathroom)

Dark: Poor Koskue. He's a gonner.

30 minutes later

(Koskue walks out with lime green hair)

Krad, Dark, and Daisuke:(begin rolling on the floor laughing and crash into each other) OWWW!

Satoshi:(doubles over in laughter)

Koskue, Riku, and Risa:(begin laughing like crazy)

Riku: You guys look sooo stupid.

Dark: Oh just wait. We will get our revenge.

Risa: Riku I think it's time we leave.

Riku: Yeah I think you're right.

Risa and Riku:(run out of the room followed by Dark, Daisuke, Krad, and Satoshi)

Koskue: Don't kill them!

**Me: CUT! Good job guys. You're free to go.**

Dark: Oh I think we still have some business to finish.(looks at Daisuke, Krad, and Satoshi then looks back at me with an evil look)

**Me: Oh no.**

Daisuke: You girls might want to run.

Riku: Why Risa and me?

Dark: Because you and Risa were the ones who dyed our hair.

**Me: I'm sorry girls. I didn't think this through very well. Quick to my car!(take off towards my car with Risa and Riku beside me and Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi behind us)**

**I'm sending a thanks out to Crazy Computer's Vendetta for this idea! Thanks for the idea!**


	4. Special Chapter

Special Chapter

After The Filming On Day Three

Dark: Get back here!(running after me, Riku, and Risa)

**Me: Keep running for your life girls! As soon as we can get to my...(tackled by Dark)**

Dark: Now it's time for our revenge.

Riku:(tackled by Daisuke) Get off me!

Daisuke: Nope.

Risa:(tackled by Satoshi) Satoshi let me go!

Satoshi: No. We have to have our revenge.

Dark: Come on guys.(picks me up and starts carrying me towards a sink)

**Me: Let me go Dark!(struggles against his grip)**

Dark: Nope.

Krad: I'll get the water running.(walks over to the sink and turns the water on)

Dark: Who wants to go first?

Satoshi: I say the director goes first considering that she was the one who wrote the script.

Dark: I agree.(grins evilly and sits me down in a chair infront of the sink) Toss me the duct tape.

Krad: Here you go.(tosses Dark the duct tape)

**Me: DUCT TAPE?**

Dark: Yup. We can't have you running away.(begins wrapping the duct tape around my arms)

**Me: I hate you! I...(Dark puts duct tape over my mouth) MMMM!**

Dark: There that should shut her up.(grins evilly then sticks my head under the water being careful not to drown me)

Satoshi: This oughta be interesting.

Dark: Toss me a bottle of hair color.

Krad: Here.(tosses Dark a bottle of hair color.)

Dark: Thanks.(opens the bottle and squirts it all out onto my hair. He begins to scrub it into my hair)

**Me: MMMM!(struggles against Dark's grip)**

Dark: Hold still! Krad come here and duct tape her shoulders to the chair!

Krad: Okay.(walks over and duct tapes my shoulders to the chair)

Dark: Thanks.

**Me:MMMMMM!**

Dark: I'm almost done. Just hold still!(finishes scrubbing the coloring into my hair then turns the water off) There I'm done.(pulls the duct tape off my mouth and unwraps the duct tape from around my shoulders and arms)

**Me: I HATE YOU!**

Dark: Well you brought it on yourself.

**Me:(I bring my head up to look in the mirror. My hair color is now fire red) OH MY GOSH! MY HAIR IS BRIGHTER THAN DAISUKE'S ORIGINAL HAIR COLOR!**

Dark: Haha. Okay it's Riku's turn!

Daisuke: Finally.(drags a struggling Riku over to the chair and duct tapes her onto it and puts duct tape over her mouth.)

Krad: Here.(tosses Daisuke a bottle of hair coloring)

Riku: MMMM!

Daisuke: Thanks.(begins changing Riku's hair color)

20 minutes later

Daisuke: Okay you're done.(unwraps the duct tape from around Riku and removes the duct tape off of her mouth.)

Riku:(sits up and looks at her hair color. Her hair color is now a bright violet. She sees her hair color and faints)

10 minutes later

Riku:(comes to) Ugh what happened?

**Me: You fainted.(offer her my hand and helps pull her up to her feet)**

Riku: Oh yeah. I fainted because I thought my hair color had been changed to the color of Dark's original hair color.

**Me: Ummm Riku.(I point at the mirror)**

Riku:(turns and looks at the mirror) AHHHHH! MY HAIR! IT'S JUST LIKE YOURS!(points at Dark)

Dark: Why do you think we changed your hair color to that color. We told you we were going to get our revenge. MUAHAHAHA!

Satoshi: Okay Risa it's your turn.(drags Risa to the chair and duct tapes her to the chair and duct tapes her mouth shut)

Daisuke: Here.(tosses Satoshi a bottle of hair gel)

Satoshi: Thanks.

Risa: MMM!

Satoshi: Calm down. It won't be so bad.(begins changing her hair color)

30 minutes later

Satoshi:(unwraps Risa and removes the duct tape from her mouth) There you're done. What do you think?

Risa:(looks in mirror) AHHH! MY HAIR! IT'S WHITE! I LOOK LIKE AN OLD LADY!

Dark: HAHAHA!

Risa: SHUT UP DARK!

Dark: I CAN'T HELP IT! YOU LOOK SO OLD! HAHAHA!(punched in the face by Riku) OWWW!

Riku: SHE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!

Dark: I COULDN'T HELP IT!

**Me: Guys knock it off! Let me see one of those empty hair color bottles.**

Satoshi: Here.(hands me a bottle)

**Me: It says this stuff will wear off in one week.**

Dark: So we have to walk around with our hair these colors for a week?

**Me: Yup. Just deal with it. **

Towa: Hey guys what's...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?

**Me: We kinda got into a fight.**

Towa: Oh my.

Dark:(grins evilly) Hey Towa come with me.(grabs Towa by her wrist and takes her to the chair infront of the sink. He sits her in the seat and tapes her to it.) Toss me that final bottle.

Krad: Here you go.

Dark: Thanks.(begins to change her hair color)

45 minutes later

Dark:(unwraps Towa and takes the tape off her mouth) There you go Towa. You're all done. Take a look at your new hair color.

Towa:(turns around and looks in the mirror. Her hair color is now black) OH MY GOSH! I LOVE IT!

Everyone: WHAT?

Towa: Yeah. I had been wanting to change my hair color but I could never figure out the right color. Thanks guys.(skips away humming)

Satoshi: Okay then. That was wierd

**Me: Well now that our revenge time is over let's go get something to eat.**

Dark: I'm all for that.

Daisuke: Yeah let's go.

(Everyone walks out to my car and we leave for lunch)

**Once again I'm throwing out a thanks to Crazy Computer's Vendetta for giving me the idea. Thanks Vendetta! By the way I changed Riku's hair color to purple like Dark's original color because she hates Dark.**


	5. Chapter 4

One Week Later

**Me: Finally my hair has gone back to normal.**

Dark: Yeah I know. Do you realize how many wierd looks I got from people?

Daisuke: I think we all got wierd looks.

Satoshi: Oh well. It's over now.

**Me: Yeah let's continue filming.**

Riku: Okay.

Dark: Hey where's Risa?

Riku: She's sick.

Dark: Oh. Can we still do the filming?

**Me: Yeah. She has no part in this script. In fact the only people who have a part in this scene are Dark and Riku.**

Daisuke: Whatever.(leaves the set)

Satoshi: Yeah. I have to go get ready for a dinner party at the police station.(follows Daisuke off the set)

Dark: Okay why did you need just us?

**Me:(snickers) We are going to do a lovey-dovey scene between you two.**

Dark and Riku: WHAT?

Dark: When we filmed the first script you told us the lovey-dovey scene between me and Riku was over!

**Me: Well I was thinking last night and I realized that people needed to see how you and Riku became boyfriend and girlfriend.**

Riku: I am not doing this scene!

**Me: You will if you want to keep your job!**

Riku: After this scene will there be anymore lovey-dovey scenes between us?

**Me: No.**

Riku: Fine.

Dark: Ugh I can't believe I'm saying this but okay I'll film this scene.

**Me: Great but I need you two to sign this piece of paper stating that after filming this scene you will not chase after me and murder me.(hands them a sheet of paper and a pen.)**

Riku and Dark:(sign the paper)

Dark:(hands me back the paper) Can we get ths over with?

**Me: Fine fine. Action!**

Dark:(talking to himself) How do I tell her? How do I approach her? My heart nearly flys out of my chest when I'm around her. Her beauty(starts choking)

**Me: CUT! Dark what are you doing?**

Dark: I can't say this line without choking.

**Me: Lose the dramatic act Dark. You will say that line and you will not choke while saying it.(glares at Dark)**

Dark:(gulps) But it's a lie!

Riku: WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE!

**Me: Guys cut it out! You're going to go through with this scene whether you want to or not!(pulls out a remote control and presses a red button. All the doors and window close and lock)**

Dark: What the?

**Me: You're locked in and you can't get out until I say so.(smiles an evil smile)**

Dark: Just wait till we get done filming!

**Me: You can't attack me. You both signed the paper. Now let's get back to work. Action!**

Dark: Her beauty surpasses that of all other girls. Okay today's the day I'll tell her that I love her.

Riku:(comes into view. Runs up to Dark and stands infront of him) Hey Dark!

Dark:(heart begins to race until it fills like it's about to fly out of his chest) Hey Riku.

Riku: It's a pretty day outside isn't it?

Dark: Yeah it is

Riku: Hey are you okay? You seem distant.

Dark: Huh? Yeah I'm fine.

Riku:(gives him a suspicious look) Okay as long as you're not sick.

Dark: Hey Riku I need to tell you something.

Riku: What is it?

Dark:(heart begins to race faster and faster) We've been friends for a long time right?

Riku: (suspicious voice) Yeah.

Dark:(takes Riku's hands in his) Riku you're...CUT!

**Me: MUST WE GO OVER WHAT I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY CUT!**

Dark: I can't do this!

**Me: You will if you want to get out of here!**

Dark: I hate you!

**Me: Fine go ahead and hate me but you'll do this scene if you want to keep your job and get out of here.**

Dark: Ugh!

**Me: Action!**

Dark: Riku you're my best friend and I'd do anything for you but I feel closer to you than just a friend.(takes Riku's hands into his) What I'm trying to say is that(takes a deep breath) Riku I'm in love with you! Riku will you be my girlfriend?

Riku: Dark I...I don't know what to say.

Dark: Say yes.

Riku: Dark I've loved you too but I've been too scared to tell you. Dark I would love to be your girlfriend!

**Me:(tear rolls down my cheek)**

Dark: Riku I love you.(leans in closer)

Riku: Dark I love you too.(leans in closer) CUT!

**Me: THE NEXT PERSON OTHER THAN ME WHO YELLS CUT IS FIRED!**

Riku: You can't expect me to kiss him!

**Me: I do and you will!**

Riku: But he's so...so.

Dark: I'm so what?

Riku: I can't even think of a word for you!

Dark: How about handsome, kind, wonderful, hott.

Riku:(nearly throws up) Those words are the complete opposite of what you are!

**Me: Guys knock if off and kiss already then you can go home!**

Riku: I don't want to but if it will get us out of here then I will.

Dark: I agree with her for once.

**Me: Great! Action!**

Dark:(leans in closer) Riku don't ever leave me.

Riku(leans in closer to Dark to the point where their lips are almost touching) I never will.

Dark:(closes the gap between them. Wraps his arms around her waist)

Riku:(wraps her arms around his neck)

**Me: Cut! Guys I said cut! Guys you can stop kissing now. WHAT THE FREAK? **

Riku:(breaks the kiss) So you've loved me in real life too?

Dark: Yes I have but I thought you hated me?

Riku: I did at first but then I got to know you better and soon I found myself loving you.

**Me:(mouth is wide open) WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON?**

Dark:(turns and looks at me then smiles) Turns out she loved me in real life.

Riku: Now can we go?

**Me:(still shocked) Uh yeah go ahead and go.(pulls out the remote and hits the red button again.)**

Dark: Come on Riku.(takes her hand) Let's go get lunch.

Riku:(leans against Dark) I'm all for that.(walk out of the studio with Dark leaving me still in a shocked state)

**Me: What just happened here? I hope I'm dreaming.(pinches self and jumps from the pain) I'M NOT DREAMING!EVERYTHING I KNOW HAS NOW BEEN FLIPPED AROUND! **

Satoshi:(walks into the studio) Hey are you okay?

**Me:(shakes head while staring into space)**

Satoshi:(shrugs shoulders and walks away)

**Okay I know Riku and Dark would never get together but I thought I'd try it for once.**


	6. Special Chapter 2

Special Chapter 2

**Me: Okay people get into your places.**

(Set door opens and the cast from Fullmetal Alchemist walk in)

**Me: Can I help you guys?**

Edward: Yeah. We're looking for Set 4 and we were told this was it.

**Me: I'm sorry but this is Set 5. Set 4 is in the building across from us.**

Edward: Thanks we're sorry for interrupting.(turns to walk away)

**Me: Hold on. Do you guys think you could stay here and film with us?**

Edward: I don't think our director would mind.(turns to the group) Do you guys want to?

Everyone else: Sure I don't care.

**Me: Great! Why don't you guys get to know each other while I go work on a new script?**

Edward: Okay.

**Me:(walk out off of the set and into my office)**

With the group

Dark: Hey I'm Dark.

Edward: I'm Edward.

Winry:(walks over to Riku and Risa) I'm Winry.

Riku: I'm Riku and this is my sister Risa.(gestures to Risa)

Risa: Hi.

Al:(walks over to Daisuke and Satoshi) Hey I'm Al.

Daisuke: Dude you're a suit of armor!

Al:(laughing) Yeah.

Daisuke:(suddenly realizes what he just said) Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude.

Al: It's okay.

Daisuke: I'm Daisuke.

Satoshi: And I'm Satoshi.

Krad:(walks over to Dark and Edward) Hey I'm Krad.

Edward: Hey I'm Edward.(looks at Krad then at Dark then back at Krad) Are you two related?

Dark and Krad: You could say that.

Edward: Ah Al is my brother.(points at Al)

Krad: You're brother is a suit of armor?

Edward: It's complicated.

Dark: Hey what's up with your arm?(points at Edward's automail arm)

Edward: That's complicated too.

(Suddenly Risa, Riku, Winry, Al, Daisuke, and Satoshi walk up to Krad, Dark, and Edward.)

Risa: Al told us you're brothers. Is that true?

Edward: Yeah.

Dark: I take it Al is the oldest

(Edward begins fuming)

Al: No Ed is the oldest.

Riku: But he's short.

Edward:(nerves snap) WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO'S SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER?(this is an actual line from the tv show)

(Everyone from DN Angel jump backwards)

Al: Calm down brother. No one said that.

Dark: What's his problem?

Al: He hates being called short.

Riku: Sorry I didn't mean to offend you.

Edward: Well now you know not to call me small. Don't call me a midget, bean sprout, or a pipsqeauk either.

Riku: Once again I'm really sorry.

Edward: It's fine but I do expect you to pay me back for that comment.

Riku: What do you want?

Edward:(contemplates the question then gets a evil glimer in his eyes) How about you go on a date with me?

Dark and Riku: WHAT?

Edward: You heard me.

Dark:(stands infront of Riku) You better stay away from my girl.

Edward: Oh I didn't know she was your girl. My bad.

Dark: Well now you know.

2 hours later

(I walk out of my office)

**Me: Okay guys. Let's get started.**

Everyone: Okay.(move to their places)

**Me: Okay everyone these are your new scripts.(hands everyone their scripts) Now let's get started. Action!**

Dark: Hey guys.(walks up to Edward, Krad, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Al)

Everyone: Hey Dark.

Dark: Have you seen the girls?

Winry: We're right here.

(All the guys turn around and see the girls walking towards them)

Riku: Hey guys. What's up?

Edward: Nothing much. What about you?

Risa: Same.

(Teacher sticks his head out of a doorway)

Teacher: Miss Winry could you come here for a minute?

Winry: Be right back guys. Coming Mr. Hikari!(runs towards the teacher. They stand there and talk for a minute then Winry returns to the group.)

Edward: What was that all about?

Winry: Nothing.

Risa: Guys let's go get lunch. I'm starving.

Everyone: Yeah.(walk towards the cafeteria)

In the cafeteria

(Everyone finds a table and sits down)

Dark: Those who have chemistry next be careful. The teacher is mad.

Winry: What did you do this time Dark?

Dark: Why do you automatically assume it was because of me?

(Everyone gives Dark accusing stares)

Edward: It's always because of you.

Dark: Yeah it was because of me but I had a good reason this time.

Riku: What was your reason. Wait let me guess. It was because he gave you a bad grade that you didn't deserve?

Dark: No not this time. This time it was because I wanted too.

Everyone: That's not a good reason!

Dark: Well I thought it was.

Daisuke: You're an idiot.

Risa: What did you do that got you detention?

Dark: I loosened his chair so when he sat down on it he would fall backwards.

Satoshi: How long do you have detention?

Dark: 1 month.

Krad: You are such an idiot.

Dark: Will you stop calling me an idiot!

(Suddenly the bell rings)

Riku: Well I got to go face a mad teacher. Dark I hate you.

Dark:(grins evilly) I know you do.

2 hours later

(Everyone except Dark is outside the school)

Edward: Do you guys want to come back to my house?

Al: Brother you know what mother said about inviting people over unexpected.

Edward: Don't worry Al. I already called her. She said okay.

Al: Okay then.

Everyone else: Yeah we can go.

Riku: Can we go already? Most of the school has already left.(looks around the school ground)

Winry: Ed I've got work today.

Edward: Can't you play hooky?

Winry: You know what Aunt Pinako would say.

Edward: Yeah that's true. It's to bad. Our fridge is broken and I was hoping you could fix it. It would give you a chance to take it apart.

Winry:(eyes light up) Then again yesterday was pretty slow. I don't think she would be mad.

Edward: Great let's go.(gets into a black covertible followed by everyone else)

At Edward's house

(Everyone walks inside)

Edward and Al: Hey mom.

Everyone else: Hey Mrs. Elric.

Mrs. Elric:(from the living room) Hey guys. Make youselves at home. Edward come here really quickly.

Edward: I wonder what she wants.(walks into the living room)

With Edward and Mrs. Elric

Mrs Elric: What did I say about having people over without asking me?

Edward: Sorry mom but I get bored easily.

Mrs. Elric: Don't let it happen again.

Edward: Okay.(walks back into the kitchen and finds everyone sitting at the kitchen table eating) Why are you guys eating without me?

Risa: Your mom said make youselves at home.

Satoshi: And we were hungry so we decided to go ahead and get something to eat.

Edward: Whatever let's just get started on our homework.

Everyone else: Yeah.

3 hours later

Mrs. Elric:(walks into kitchen) Why don't you guys stay for dinner?

Riku and Risa: We can.

Krad and Satoshi: So can we.

Edward: What about you Daisuke?

Daisuke: Yeah I can.

Mrs. Elric: Great. Well dinner is almost ready so go wash your hands.

Everyone: Okay.(walk out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom)

5 minutes later

(Everyone walks back in the kitchen to find Mrs Elric setting dinner on the table.)

Mrs. Elric: Take your seats everyone.

(Everyone sits down and after saying grace begins to eat)

Edward: This really good mom.

Riku: Yeah it is.

Mrs Elric: I'm glad you like it.

(Everyone gets done and cleans up the dishes.)

Risa:(looks at the clock) Oh my gosh it's already 10 o'clock!

Edward: Wow time went by.

Riku: We had better be getting home.

Mrs. Elric: It's too late for you guys to be going outside.

Edward: I can drive them home.

Mrs. Elric: No you can't. You only have your permit and you were lucky you didn't get caught this afternoon.

Al: Why don't you take them home mom?

Mrs. Elric: I have a headache. Looks like they're stuck staying here. Girls there is a spare bedroom just down the hall from Edward's room. You can stay there while you boys can stay in Edward's room. Girls the key to your room is hanging up on the key rack and Edward you have the key to your room. You guys are to stay in your rooms after 11 o'clock and you are to keep your keys in your rooms. Seeing as how you don't have school tomorrow I'm letting you guys stay up till I go to bed. Now go find something to do. My head is hurting like crazy so I'm going to lay down.(goes and lays down on the couch)

Krad: What do you guys want to do?

Edward: Well's there's snow on the ground. Let's have a snowball fight.

Everyone else: Okay!

(Everyone gets their jackets on and walk outside)

Edward: Let's do teams. I say boy versus girls.

Everyone else: Okay.

Edward: Everyone get on your side and build your fort.

(Everyone walks to their side and begin building their forts)

10 minutes later

Edward: Is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes.

Edward: ATTACK!

(Everyone begins throwing snowballs. The first one hit is Edward. He is hit by Riku in the face.)

Riku:(laughing) Aww did the poor little boy get hit in the face.(throws another snowball and it hits him in the groin. He falls to the ground in pain. Everyone begins to laugh while Edward begins to cry)

45 minutes later

Satoshi: Let's go inside and go to bed.

Everyone else: Yeah.

(Everyone walks inside and goes to their bedrooms.)

Riku: Well goodnight boys.

(The girls walk into their room while the boys walk into their room)

With the girls

Riku: You realize the boys will try to attack us while we're asleep right?

Risa: Yeah so what are we going to do?

Winry: Wait for a hour then we'll go downstairs, get a bucket, fill it with water, attach it above ther doorway, and when the boys walk in they get soaked with water.

Risa: I like that idea.

With the boys

Edward: I say we attack the girls while their asleep.

Daisuke: I agree but how will we attack them?

Satoshi: We'll wait for a while then get buckets of water and dump a bucket of water on each girl.

Krad:That's a good idea

Al: But we have to wait till we're positive they're asleep.

The other guys: Yeah.

1 hour later

With the girls

Winry: Okay I'm going to go get the bucket of water. I'll be right back.(walks out the door)

Riku: This is going to be good.

Risa: Yeah

5 minutes later

(Winry walks back into the room carrying a bucket filled with water)

Riku: Excellent. Now let's put it above the door.

(The girls set up the trap then lay down on the bed and act like their asleep)

With the boys

Edward: Okay let's go

(All the boys walk out of the room and to the kitchen. They get three buckets of water and go to the girls room. Krad cards the door and it quietly opens. They peek into the room to find the girls "asleep". They quietly edge into the room and are right under the doorway when the girls open their eyes and sit up smiling. The boys get a look of shock on their faces.)

Edward: Why are you girls smiling?

Winry:(Points upward.) Look up.

(The boys look up in time to see the bucket of water dump cold water on them.)

Krad: Cold water! Cold water!

Edward: Quickly throw the water on them!(throws the water at Winry and it misses her)

(The other boys throw water at the other girls and miss them)

Riku: That's what you get for trying to attack girls in their sleep. No go to your own rooms.(takes the buckets from the boys then pushes them out of the room. She closes and locks the door and then goes to bed followed by Winry and Risa.)

With the boys

Edward: Here.(tosses each of the boys a change of clothes then changes his clothes.)

Satoshi: Thanks.

(The boys change clothes then go to bed.)

The next morning

(The boys wake up with colds except for Al.)

Daisuke: Great now we're sick.

Krad: Now we know not to try and attack the girls while they're asleep.

Edward: Yeah.(sneezes)

Okay so this chapter was not my best one. I'm sorry there weren't that many funny moments in it. I'll try to make the next ones funnier.


	7. Special Chapter 3

Special Chapter 3

**Me: Okay guys we're going to film what happened with Dark while he was in detention.**

Dark: Finally I'm back in the story.

**Me:(exasperated voice) Yes Dark you're back in the story.**

Edward:(annoyed voice) Can we just get on with it?

**Me: Fine! Places everyone and action!**

(After school)

Edward: Bye Dark. Have fun in detention.(snickers)

Dark: Oh shut up!

Edward: Make me!(sticks tongue out)

Dark: It's no wonder everyone thinks that Al is the older brother. You're so childish and it doesn't help that you're so short.(grins)

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS? I'M STILL GROWING YOU IDIOT!

(Daisuke walks up followed by Riku, Risa, Krad, Winry, and Satoshi)

Daisuke: What are you two fighting about now?

Edward:(whiny voice) He called me short!(points at Dark)

Dark: That's because you are short.

Winry:(hits Dark in the head with a wrench) Will you stop calling him short!

Dark:(cluchting head) But it's so much fun.

Satoshi: Dark don't you have detention now?

Dark: Crap! Yeah I gotta go guys. I'll meet up with you tomorrow at the mall.(based on modern times)

Everyone: Bye!

Dark: Bye!(runs towards his classroom)

With the group

Riku: I bet you he won't be able to stand it in there for more than one week.

Krad: I say three days.

Satoshi: I say one day.

Daisuke: I say one hour.

Riku: I'll take you guys up on that bet. I bet ten bucks.(holds out a ten dollar bill

Satoshi: Five bucks.(holds out a five dollar bill)

Krad: Ten bucks.(holds out a ten dollar bill)

Daisuke: Twenty bucks.(holds out a twenty)

Riku: You're on.

Winry: Give me the money.(holds out hand and everyone gives their money to her) Thank you.

Risa: You realize you guys are all betting against him right?

Everyone: Safest bet.

With Dark

Dark:(runs into classroom just as the bell rings) Whew I made it.(looks around the room to see paper balls and paper airplanes flying around. Walks over to a student) Hey where's the teacher?

Student: He's late.

Dark:(grins evilly) This is perfect.

Student: What are you thinking about doing?

Dark: Just watch.(walks over to the teacher's chair, pulls out a wrench, and begins loosening the screw that holds the chair upright. Then he pulls out super glue and super glues the drawers of the desk shut. Walks to all the cabinets and super glues them shut. Walks back over to the student) There that should do it.

Student: You really are looking for trouble aren't you?

Dark: Yup. By the way I'm Dark.

Student: I'm Envy.

(Just then the teacher walks in)

Teacher: Okay you delinquents take your seats.

(Everybody sits down)

Dark:(sits behind Envy) This should be good.

Teacher: Now then for the next two hours I want you all to shut up and work.

Dark: Does he really expect us to work?

Envy: Yeah.

Teacher: You two shut up and work.(looks at Dark and Envy)

(Envy and Dark put their heads down on their desks grinning)

Teacher:(sits down in his chair only to fall backward. Everyone begins to laugh) What the?(examines the chair) Okay who loosened the screw?

(Everyone stops laughing and looks around the room)

Teacher: Nobody's talking huh? Okay then. Everyone take out a pencil and piece of paper and write this sentence two hundred times.(tries to pull desk drawer open to get chalk but falls backwards again) Okay who super glued the desk drawers shut?

(Nobody speaks up and the teacher gets furious)

Teacher:(walks over to cabinet and tries to open it but can't. Walks to every cabinet and tries to open them but to no avail) Okay people now you have to write this sentence three hundred times. Now copy this sentence as I say it. I will not destroy school property in order to get out of detention.

(Everyone begins writing the sentence.)

2 hours later

Teacher: Bring me your sentences then you are free to go.

(Everyone rushes to the teacher's desk, hands him their sentences, then leaves)

Envy and Dark:(leave the classroom trying to hold back laughter as they remember what happened)

Dark: That was priceless.

Envy: Good job. I've never seen anyone prank a teacher in detention.

Dark: It's one of my many talents.

Envy: Well I'll talk to you later.( shakes Dark's hand then pats Dark on the back then walks away)

Dark: Reaches around to his back and pulls off a piece of paper that says "kick me" on it) Did he really think he could prank the prank master?(his face begins to itch and he rubs it then begins walking home. On the way home everyone keeps laughing at him) I wonder what's so funny.

Student:(runs up to Dark) Dude what happened to your face?

Dark: What are you talking about?

Student: Look.(pulls out a mirror and hands it to Dark)

Dark:(takes the mirror and looks at his face to find it covered in black ink) Why that little.(runs home and enters his house then locks the door behind him)

Emiko: Dark what happened to your face?

Dark: Nothing.(walks to his bedroom to wash his face off. On his way past his mother she pats him on the back. He walks up the stairs and into his room. He puts his stuff down then reaches around and pulls another piece of paper off his back. This piece says "I'm an idiot" on it.) I knew I got my pranking skills from someone in the family.(smiles then walks to the bathroom and begins washing the ink off his face)

**Me: Cut! Good job guys. Dark is the ink coming off?**

Dark:(scrubbing his face) No.(scrubs his face harder)

**Me: Haha!(nearly fall out of my chair laughing)**

Dark: What's so funny?

**Me: That ink is permanent. It will take at least two days to get it off.**

Dark: WHAT?

Edward: You totally fell for it.(falls down laughing)

(Everyone else is rolling on the floor laughing. Suddenly the set door opens and another director walks in.)

Director: There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Edward: Sorry but we were told this was Set 4 and then we met the cast of DN Angel and their director wanted to do a play using us so we've been working with her.

Director: Well let's go! You have your original script to film.

Winry: But we wanna stay with them. Their director makes up funny scripts for us to act out.

Director: No you have a contract with me!(pulls out a piece of paper and waves it infront of them)

Edward: We don''t care about our contract!

Director: Sorry shortie but you're not in charge.

Edward: DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!(actual line from show)

Al:(holds Ed back) Calm down brother.

Director: Fine! Stay with them! I don't care!(rips up the contract and walks off the set)

Edward:(finally calm) Well that's that. Looks like we're with a new director. Is that okay with you?(looks at me)

**Me: I don't care.**

Everyone: Alright.

Dark: I'm starving let's go get something to eat.

Riku: Are you sure you want to go out looking like that?

Dark: I have purple hair. I already get weird looks as it is.

Riku: True. Let's go!

(Everyone leaves set and piles into my huge car)

**Me: That's it for this script**

Edward: From now on you will be seeing a whole lot more of the Fullmetal Alchemist cast.

Dark: Oh great we have our own midget now.

Edward: WHO'RE ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER?(actual line)

Dark: You heard me.

Edward:(begins chasing after Dark)

**Me: Guys knock it off! Oh crap I better go make sure Edward doesn't kill Dark. Till next time.(runs after Edward and Dark) Edward don't kill him!**

Sorry for the wait guys. I've been really busy lately. Okay so in the story my car is a huge SUV. From now on the Fullmetal Alchemist cast will be in most of the plays. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


	8. Special Chapter 4

Special Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait guys. I've been really busy with my schoolwork but I'm back and I'll try to upload more chapters. So without further aido.

(Everybody walks into the studio)

Dark: Well another day of filming.

Winry: Hey where's the director?

Edward: That's a good question.

Riku: Hey there's a note on her directors chair.(pulls note off of chair)

Risa: What does it say?

Riku: It says: _Guys, I had Takeshi deliver this note to you. I have come down with a cold and won't be back to work till tomorrow. You may go ahead and do your own filming or you may leave. I will see you tomorrow. _

Dark: What do you guys want to do?

Satoshi: I'm leaving.

Risa: Me too.

Daisuke: I am too. Is anyone else leaving? If so we'll go get dinner.

Riku: I'm in.

Edward: Bye guys.

Everybody leaving: Bye.

(Everybody walks out of the set)

Dark: Now what do we want to do?

Winry: This is going to sound stupid but how about we do a Disney musical.

(Everybody looks at her increduously then looks at each other)

Dark: Alright. Since we have nothing else to do.

(Just then Mustang walks in)

Mustang: Hey guys. Hey Shrimp.

Edward: I'M NOT A SHRIMP!

Winry:(places a hand on Edward's shoulder) Calm down Edward.

Edward:(breathes in deeply and exhales) Mustang what are you doing here?

Mustang: Just thought I'd drop in.

Dark: Ahem. Are we going to film this or not?

Mustang: What are you filiming?

Edward: Wouldn't you like to know?

Mustang: Watch it Fullmetal.

Winry: If you must know we are filming a musical.

Mustang: A musical? Fullmetal in a musical? HAHA!

Edward: Hey why don't you join?

Mustang: No thanks.

Edward: Okay then.

Mustang:(turns around to leave then turns back around to look at everyone) You know maybe I will become a part of the musical.

Edward: It's a Disney musical.

Mustang: Never mind.(turns to leave but Edward stops him)

Edward: Oh no you don't. You already said you would be a part of it and you're going to stick to your word.

Dark: Guys we have to get started!

Everybody: Okay.

Alphonse: What song do we want to sing first?

Dark: I've got it. Edward and Mustang you're up first.

Edward and Mustang: WHAT?

Winry: I just thought of something.

Alphonse: What?

Winry: Does anyone have a Disney cd?

Dark: Let me go see if there's one around here.(walks away)

Edward: I'm kinda scared to hear what song he wants us to sing.

Winry: Knowing Dark yeah you should be scared.

(Dark walks back into the room carrying a stack of Disney cds)

Mustang: Holy cow.

Winry: That's alot.

Dark: Now let's see if there's a cd with the song I want you two to sing.(flips through the cds) Here it is. I want you guys to sing "A Whole New World"

So Krad obviously is not in this chapter and I only put one DN Angel character in here because I thought that it would be easier and funnier if it was the Fullmetal cast signing though Dark will sing a song or two later. I don't know how many parts will be to this chapter but I'm probably going to have alot of them. I'll try to upload the chapters as quick as I can.


	9. Special Chapter 4 pt 2

Special Chapter 4(pt 2)

Edward And Mustang

Dark: I want you two to sing "A Whole New World".

(Everybody bursts out in laughter while Edward and Mustang start fuming)

Edward: NO WAY AM I SINGING THAT WITH HIM!(points at Mustang)

Mustang: SAME HERE!

Winry: Aww come on.

Alphonse: It's only one song Brother. Just sing it.(or so they think Mustang and Edward will only be signing one song together)

Edward: Fine.

Dark: Okay let's begin then.(puts the cd in the cd player and finds the song.) Are you guys ready?

Edward: No but let's go ahead and get this over with.

Mustang: Hey I never agreed to this!

Dark: Too bad.(hits play and the music begins)

Edward: I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decided?

(Everybody's trying to hold back their laughter)

Edward: I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride.

(Mustang is avoiding looking at Edward)

Edward: A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

(Everybody looks at Mustang)

Mustang: A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.

Edward: Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

Mustang: Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling through an endless diamond sky. A new whole world.

Edward: Don't you dare close your eyes.

Mustang: A hundred thousand things to see

Edward: Hold your breath. It gets better.

Mustang: I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used be.

Edward: A whole new world.

Mustang: Every turn a surprise.

Edward: With new horizons to pursue

Mustang: Every moment red-letter

Both: I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.

Edward: A whole new world.

Mustang: A whole new world.

Edward: That's where we'll be.

Mustang: That's where we'll be.

Edward: A thrilling chase.

Mustang: A wondrous place.

Both: For you and me.

(Everybody starts clapping)

Winry:(looks over at Dark) Dark are you crying?

Dark:(sniffles) That was so beautiful. Does anyone have a tissue?

(Everybody starts laughing)

Edward: Who would've thought Dark would actually be crying?

Mustang: I still can't get over the fact that I had to be a girl!

Winry: Well it's done and over with.

Dark: Okay Alphonse you're up. The song you will be singing is "Part Of You're World"

To be continued. I hope you guys liked the first part of this chapter. I had watched so many Fullmetal Alchemist videos with Disney songs in them that I decided to add a couple chapters that had the characters singing Disney songs. If anybody has any ideas for some Disney songs for any of the characters tell me. Thanks.


	10. Special Chapter 4 pt 3

Special Chapter 4(pt 3)

**Me: Hey guys I'm back!**

Everybody:...

**Me: What?**

Everybody:...

**Me: Oh come on. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

Dark: You forgot about us *sniffles*

**Me: Did not. I've just been really busy**

Riku: You could've at least told us. You know how sensitive Dark is. *hugs Dark*

**Me: Okay I'm sorry. I'll try to update more often.**

Everybody: Thank you!

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

Edward: I will. Darkangel8997 does not own anything!

**Me: Thank you. Now on with the show. I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Me: Okay guys time to continue working with Disney songs.**

Everybody: Ugh

**Me: Oh come on. This is for fun. Unless you want to go on and film the next script. *holds up huge script and pages fall***

Everybody:*gulp*

**Me: Okay so it's decided. We are doing Disney some more. Okay so since we had a little fiasco after the other day of filming.(I'm not going to go into details but let's just say Dark got his butt kicked) I'm going to be choosing the songs and who sings them. So let's have Riku sing "Cruella De Vil" from "101 Dalmations". Oh and by the way this song is dedicated to you Dark.**

Dark: WHAT? I'm not like her.

**Me: I know you're not but for some reason when I think of this song and DN Angel I see you as Cruella. So on with the show.**

Riku: *music starts*

Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil

If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will

To see her is to take a sudden chill

Cruella

Cruella De Vil

The curl of her lips

The ice in her stare

All innocent children had better beware

She's like a spider waiting for the kill

Look out for Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil

If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will

To see her is to take a sudden chill

Cruella

Cruella De Vil

This vampire bat

This inhuman beast

She ought to be locked up and never released

The worldd was such a wholesome place until

Cruella

Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil

If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will

To see her is to take a sudden chill

Cruella

Cruella De Vil

At first you think Cruella is a devil

But after time has worn away the shock

You come to realize

You've seen her kind of eyes

Watching you from underneath a rock

Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil

If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will

To see her is to take a sudden chill

Cruella

Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil

If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will

To see her is to take a sudden chill

Cruella

Cruella De Vil

Look out for Cruella De Vil

*music ends*

**Me: Brilliant! Brilliant! Briliant! I loved it. Now then everyone go and get ready for tomorrow's filming.**

Everyone: Fine.*leaves grumbling*

**Me: Finally everyone's gone. *sighs in relief* Why did I take this job?**

Saehara:*walks by* For the money

**Me: Oh yeah. Well I can't quit now. **

Random worker: Yes you can.

**Me: And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?**

Random person: The names Ikuto

**Me: Ah well I've taken a liking to this job so that's why I can't quit. Besides it pays really well even if it does involve dealing with annoying people like Dark.**

Ikuto: Well why did you hire him?

**Me:*blushes in embarrassment* Because he was hot.**

Ikuto: But I'm hot.

**Me: Yeah but you're too full of yourself. Not to mention you already have a job here. You're part of the electrical team.**

Ikuto: Well...

**Me: Well what?**

Ikuto: I got fired today.

**Me: What did you do?**

Ikuto: I got into a fight with another member on the team.

**Me: Over?**

Ikuto: He insulted my hair.

**Me: That's it?**

Ikuto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S IT'? MY HAIR IS AMAZING!

**Me: SEE YOU'RE SOOO FULL OF YOUSELF! YOU'RE SUCH AN EGOTISTICAL PERSON!**

Ikuto: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!

**Me: AM NOT!**

Ikuto: ARE TOO!

**Me: ARE NOT!**

Ikuto: ARE TOO!

**Me: NOT!**

Ikuto: YES!

**Me: OH JUST SHUT UP! **

Ikuto: You think I'm the hottest thing you've ever seen.

**Me:*blushes* No I don't.**

Ikuto: Then why are you blushing?

**Me: I'm not blushing. I'm just really hot.**

Ikuto: *rolls eyes* You're in denial. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find a new job. *begins walking away*

**Me: Wait do you want to work for me? I could figure out how to include you in the scripts.**

Ikuto: Hmmm. Okay but only because I need a job.

**Me:*disappointed voice* Oh okay. You start tomorrow.**

Ikuto: What are you disappointed about?

**Me: Nothing.*hangs head***

Ikuto: You thought I was going to work for you because you're cute.

**Me:*snaps head up to find him right in front of me* N..no.**

Ikuto: Why don't you go on a date with me?

**Me: Well I don't...**

Ikuto: Come on it's the least you could do after snapping my head off earlier and calling me egotistical.

**Me: Fine. But just one date.**

Ikuto:*smirks* Good pick you up here tomorrow at 8.*walks out of the building*

**Me: What did I just do?**

Saehara:*walks by but stops in front of me* Let's see you just hired a egotistical person and agreed to go out with him tomorrow.

**Me: Thanks.**

Saehara:*shrugs then keeps walking*

**Me: Oh man I'm in trouble.**

Saehara:*calls over his shoulder* Yes you are.

**Me: Ugh**

**Okay well that's it for this chapter. I don't know what will happen in the next chapter. Here's two questions for you fans**

**_What anime is Ikuto from?_**

**_What color is his hair?_**

**Ikuto: Why are you quizzing them over me?**

**Me: You're new and I wanna see if anybody recognizes what anime you're from.**

**Ikuto: Ugh I'm just gonna give them the answers.**

**Me: WHY?**

**Ikuto:*smirks* Because I love making you mad. Okay the answers are: MMMPH! (WHAT THE)*duct tape is stuck over his mouth***

**Me: Haha duct tape works for everything :)**

**Ikuto:*starts to pull duct tape off***

**Me: No bad, Ikuto*quirts him with a water squirter*.**

**Ikuto: MMMPHH MMMPH (I WILL GET MY REVENGE)**

**Me: Okay guys the answers to the questions will be in the next chapter. Just leave your answers in reviews. Thanks!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. :) You guys are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 5

Day Five

**Me: Hey guys I'm back! As promised I'm updating my story more often.**

**Dark: Yeah. She's not being lazy.**

**Me: I was not lazy! I was busy.**

**Dark:*rolls eyes* Yeah sure whatever.**

**Riku: You should be more nice to the writer.**

**Dark: Why?**

**Me: Because I control you in this story.**

**Dark:*gulps* I'm sorry. I'm sorry.**

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Edward: Me.**

**Mustang: You can't do the disclaimer.**

**Edward: Why not?**

**Mustang: You're too short to do the disclaimer.**

**Edward: WHO ARE YOU...*bucket is thrown over his head***

**Me: I thought I'd see what would happen if I threw a bucket over his head. It worked. He's calmed. Okay Edward go ahead and do the disclaimer.**

**Edward:*muffled because of bucket* Darkangel8997 doesn't own anything**

**Me: Okay let's get this chapter started. :)**

**Next Day**

**Me:*walks into the studio* Sorry guys traffic was horrible.**

Edward: It's okay. Who's the dude behind you?

**Me: What dude behind me? *turns around to find Ikuto standing right behind me* AHHHHH!**

Ikuto: Haha got ya.

**Me:*places hand over heart* How in the world did you do that?**

Ikuto: That's my secret. *winks at me*

Edward: Seriously who is he?

Ikuto:*looking at Edward* Aren't you a little young to be working here?

Edward: No. I'm sixteen.

Ikuto: Well then you're really short.

**Me: Oh no. Riku, throw the bucket over his head.**

Riku: *throws the bucket over Edward's head before he can start his rant*

Ikuto: What was that all about?

**Me: Don't ever make fun of his height unless you want to hear a rant.**

Ikuto: Oh.

Risa: You still haven't answered Edward's question.

**Me: Oh sorry. Guys this is Ikuto. Ikuto this is *points to each person as they're name is called* Dark, Krad, Roy, Winry, and you already met Edward. The others couldn't make it today but you'll meet them tomorrow hopefully.**

Ikuto: Okay what are we filiming today.

**Me: Why are you in such a hurry?**

Ikuto: Because we have that date tonight remember.

**Me: Oh yeah. Oops slipped my mind. *in my mind:**_** danggit I was hoping he would forget about it.**_*****

Ikuto: I'm insulted. You forgot that you had a date with the hottest guy here?

Dark: Hold up! You are not the hottest guy here. I am.

Krad: No you're not! I am.

Mustang: I beg to differ. I am.

Edward:*pulls bucket off his head* Sorry guys but I am.

Ikuto: You guys are way wrong. You see I've got the look.

Dark: So says the guy with midnight blue hair.

Ikuto: At least I don't have purple or yellow hair. *looks at Dark and Krad*

Edward: You guys are so wrong. Everybody loves boys with gold hair.

Mustang: No they don't. They love guys with black hair.

Dark: But I'm a Phantom Thief. That gives me extra points.

Krad: No. It takes points away.

Dark: No it doesn't. Who wouldn't want to be married to a Phantom Thief.

**Me: I wouldn't.**

Dark:*looks at me incredulously*

**Me: What? I wouldn't want to have to deal with cops coming to my door each night.**

Krad: Ha see she likes me.

**Me: No you're evil.**

Krad: No I'm not.

**Me: Well you used to be.**

Krad: But I quit being evil.

**Me: I still wouldn't marry you.**

Edward: Then marry me.

**Me: No because don't you have some people after you?**

Edward: I'd protect you.

**Me: No. Besides don't you have...*Edward gets hit in the head with a wrench* Winry.**

Winry: HOW COULD YOU ED? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

Edward: I'm sorry Winry. I don't know why I thought about marrying her.*points to me*

**Me: HEY!**

Edward: Please forgive me.

Winry: Fine. *gives Edward a hug*

**Me: Awww**

Dark:*throws up because of sweetness*

Mustang: Well now that Edward's out of the running.

**Me: Y'all are not competing to see who I'll marry because I might not marry any of you!**

Mustang: Key word is: _might_. Besides we all know you'll marry me.

**Me: No because you have people out to get you too!**

Ikuto: Ha so that leaves me. I win!

**Me: No you don't because don't you have a company after you?**

Ikuto: You mean Easter? Oh they gave up a _long_ time ago.

**Me: When did this happen?**

Ikuto: Like three months ago.

**Me: Oh well then I might marry you.**

Ikuto: Ha! See she does like me!

**Me: I SAID **_**MIGHT**_** NOT I WILL! Ugh I'm gonna to need therapy.**

Ikuto: Don't you think you should be getting ready for our date.

**Me: Fine. Okay everybody can leave.**

Everybody: Bye. *walks out of the studio. The guys have their heads down low and are mumbling to themselves*

**Me: Phew. Now that that fiasco is over maybe I can get some rest before my unwanted date.**

Ikuto: Oh so you don't want to go on this date?

**Me: Truthfully no and before you ask why here are my reasons:**

**1. You're egotistical**

**2. You're probably going to talk **_**way**_** too much about yourself**

**3. I was suckered into it**

**4. You're sort of a jerk and more importantly**

**5. I just don't want to go**

Ikuto: That's hurtful. Okay true I am egotistical and yes I know I can be a jerk but I promise I won't talk to much about myself and I'm sorry I suckered you into the date. Just give me a chance to prove that I can be a sweet guy.

**Me: Fine. You have one chance to prove to me you're sweet and not as egotistical as I think you are.**

Ikuto: Thank you. I'll see you at eight.

**Me: Okay bye.**

Ikuto: Bye *walks out of the studio*

Satoshi:*walks up to me* You know you should give him the benefit of the doubt. He's trying to be nice.

**Me: Yeah I know that's why I'm giving him this chance to prove me wrong about him.**

Satoshi: Good luck.

**Me: Thanks.**

**Yay! Another chapter done and over with! Okay so the answers to the quetions are:**

**1. Shugo Chara**

**2. Midnight blue**

**Ikuto: MMMPHH MMMPPPHH (TAKE THIS DUCT TAPE OFF ME)**

**Me: Oops I forgot you still had that duct tape on your mouth sorry. *pulls duct tape of Ikuto's mouth***

**Ikuto: FINALLY! I CAN BREATHE AGAIN! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! YOU KNOW I HATE WA...*get's squirted with the water quirter***

**Me: Haha now I know how to control you. Ha!**

**Ikuto: Somehow I will get that back.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Ikuto: Oh yes I will.**

**Me: Okay guys well while Ikuto tries to figure out how to get the water squirter from me that's it for this chapter.**

**Read and review! **


	12. Special Chapter 5

Special Chapter 5

**Me: Yay it's another special chapter!**

**Ikuto: Oh boy it's another **_**stupid**_** chapter *gets squirted***

**Me: Hah I still have my water squirter.**

**Ikuto: One of these days I will get that from you.**

**Me: Yeaa suree keep dreaming. Okay someone do the disclaimer.**

**Mustang: My turn to shine.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Mustang: Fine. Darkangel8997 doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Me: Now on with the show *spurits Mustang and Ikuto***

**Both of the guys: HEY!**

**Me:*grins* **

**Me:*walks into studio* Okay guys let's get started.**

Everyone: Do we have to**.**

Edward: It's Halloween. Let's have a party!

Everyone: Yeah!

**Me: Fine let's *the lights flicker off***

Everyone: What happened?

**Me: A fuse was probably blown. Let me go fix it. *pulls out cellphone and uses it as a flashlight. Walks over to fuse box and finds it in perfect condition* That's wierd.**

Ikuto:*walks up behind me* What's wierd?

**Me: AHHH! *jumps and drops the cellphone***

Ikuto: Good job genius. *picks up the cellphone and hands it to me.*

**Me: Well if you would stop sneaking up on me I wouldn't drop anything.**

Ikuto: But it's so much fun.

**Me:*glares***

Ikuto:*smirks* Now what's wrong?

**Me: The fuse box is in perfect condition. No fuses are blown.**

Someone: AHHHH!

**Me:*jumps into Ikuto's arms***

Ikuto: Oh so you do like me.

**Me:*realizes the position I'm in and blushes.* No. *jumps out of his arms***

Edward:*runs up to us* Guys something's going on here.

**Me: What do you mean? Who screamed?**

Edward: It was Winry. One minute she was standing right next to then she screamed and then she disappeared.

**Me:* turns to Ikuto and glares* I swear if this is another one of your tricks.**

Ikuto: Why do you blame me? Look I wasn't even over there when Winry disappeared!

**Me: True**

2 people: AHHH!

**Me:*spins around quickly* What happened? Who screamed this time?**

Dark: It was Riku and Risa.

**Me: Great so all the girls other than me are gone and we have no clue as to where they are and who took them.**

Mustang: Calm down. Look I know we'll find them. Isn't that right, Shrimp?*silence* Shrimp?

**Me: Great now Edward's gone.**

Krad: That's it I'm leaving.

**Me:*grabs his arm* Oh no you don't. You're helping us get to the bottom of this. *suddenly a howl rings out through the studio* AHHHH! *jumps into Ikuto's arms again***

Ikuto: Calm down. I'm sure it was coming from outside.

Dark: Ummm I'm pretty sure it was coming from in here.

Ikuto: Dude you are no help whatsoever!

Dark: Just stating a fact.

Mustang: Okay well we need to get to the bottom of this.

Krad: Yeah and the first thing we need to do is turn the lights back on.

**Me: Hey I just realized something.**

Dark: What?

**Me: Daiskue's missing.**

Dark: He's sick so he didn't come today.

**Me: Okay.**

Mustang: Now then where's the fuse box?

**Me: I've already checked it. It's in perfect condition. None of the fuses are blown.**

Dark: So why are the lights off? I checked all the light switches and the lights should be on.

**Me: Well this is just brilliant. *looks at Ikuto* Oh by the way you can let me down now.**

Ikuto: What if I don't want to?

**Me: Just put me down!**

Ikuto: Fine. *sets me down*

**Me: Thank you. *feels something sticky on my shoes. Looks down to see mud on covering the floor* Never mind. *jumps back into Ikuto's arms***

Krad: What is the world is going ONNNNN! *sucked down into the mud*

Dark: What in the world is going on?

**Me: I don't know! Look this is the first time all of this has happened.**

Mustang: Geez this is freaky. Okay let's look for a way to turn on the lights.

**Me:*pales* Mustang.**

Mustang: Yeah?

**Me: Look behind you. *points behind him***

Mustang:*turns to see a ghost standing right behind him.*

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Me:*being shaken awake***

Ikuto: Jamison, wake up.

**Me:*slowly opens eyes* Huh? What happened?**

Edward: You fainted.

**Me: Oh. I had the wierdest dream.**

Ikuto: Tell us about it later. Right now let's get some food in your system. I think you were dehydrated and hungry.

**Me: Fine.**

Ikuto:*holds out hand and helps me up*

**Me: Thanks *looks around the studio* Must have been a dream. It was so real. *suddenly sees the ghost standing in a corner smiling and waving. My face pales and the ghost disappears.* That was so wierd. I am never going to drink a Monster on Halloween again.**

**Me: Yay so this chapter is done. I typed this chapter up on Halloween night.**

**Ikuto: Yeah she was so bored.**

**Me:*squirts him with the water squirter* Please rate and review! Thanks!**


End file.
